


Peaches and Cream

by 42_rats



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Flirting, Bisexual Female Character, Dorms, F/F, Lesbian Character, Muscle Worship, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42_rats/pseuds/42_rats
Summary: The girl in the elevator smells like peaches and cream. She’s very pretty.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Peaches and Cream

I’m not a romantic. I don’t believe in love at first sight. 

But the girl next to me smells like peaches and cream. 

I love peaches...

-

My head feels fuzzy as I trudge to the glass doors of the dorm building with a bag of 15 pound weights in each hand. Maybe I should go to sleep earlier... waking up at 1:00 p.m. every day is really draining. I almost drop the weights on my foot when I set down the bags to fumble around in my sweatpants pocket for my extra key card. I regret not bothering to change before coming here. 

Whatever, it’s not like Nekomaru cares or anything.

After about three tries the door finally clicks open and I haul the bags through the lobby to the elevator. I push the button several times and almost smash it into the wall. 

Ugh...

The doors finally slide open. I step into the elevator and plop the bags down again

Floor 7, right?

I push the 7 button and wait. The elevator makes a stop on the reception floor first. A sigh escapes my throat. Why did he want his weights back today? It’s a Sunday, he doesn’t even have anything to do. 

A girl enters the elevator, dragging a rather large suitcase behind her. I don’t pay her much attention but I press the door button to give her more time to get on the elevator.

“Floor 7... I think”

I take a step back and let the doors close. 

“I’m headed to the seventh floor too.”

I stand next to her and she starts tying her hair back.

She smells really good. Like peaches and cream. 

I sneak a peek awkwardly and my jaw drops.

She’s around my height, if not half an inch shorter, with incredibly long blonde hair that is already slipping out of her hair tie and draping across her shoulders. Her skin is ghostly pale, almost translucent, and her her eyes are the most interesting grey color I’ve ever seen. Her legs are long and her hands are delicate. 

She turns to look at me and I swallow nervously. I can tell my face is red.

“Do you live here?”

“Ah, no. I’m dropping off some stuff for a buddy, but I come here a lot. Are you new? I saw you come from the reception floor.”

She giggles and tucks her hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, I am. My dorm is on the seventh floor and I have a lot of things to unpack. I’m an exchange student so I have a lot to get used to.”

She has an accent I can’t seem to place. Everything about her is so mesmerizing, she seems ethereal. Now I really wish I had changed my clothes.

“Oh cool. I, uh, hope you like it here.”

The elevator comes to a halt and the doors open again. I pick up my bags and hold the doors for her again. I walk down the hall towards Nekomaru’s dorm and she waves to me as I walk.

She smelled so nice.

-

I bang on Nekomaru’s door. 

“I BROUGHT YOUR WEIGHTS BACK.”

No response.

“I’M ABOUT TO JUST COME IN.”

The door finally clicks open. He stands in the doorway. 

“Can I come in now..?”

“Of course!”

He pushes the door open and I shoulder my way into his dorm. There is different exercise equipment and tons of weights all over the floor. I can barely see the floor. I’d feel bad for his roommate if he had one. 

“Where do you want these?”

He gestures to his bed so I dump the bags on his bed. His room is boiling hot.

“Thanks Akane, I’m switching storage units so I need all my equipment in one place. You can borrow them again next week.”

“Do you need any help?”

I struggle to take my sweatshirt off and my hair sticks to my neck.

“Maybe tomorrow, I could use a little extra muscle.”

I throw my sweatshirt down by the floor and go to grab a bottle of water from his fridge. 

“Dude, why’s your room so damn hot? You have air conditioning right? It’s the middle of July.”

He laughs heartily.

“A little sweat is good for you!”

I roll my eyes and take a swig from the water bottle.

“If you don’t need me right now I’m gonna head off.”

“Sure thing, but come back over tomorrow will you? I could actually really use your help.”

“Yeah yeah.”

I step back through the maze of dangerous objects and make my way to the door. My arms are sore from carrying the weights for so long 

As I turn the corner to head back to the elevator, I notice one of the doors propped open. I take a peek inside. It’s the same girl from the elevator, struggling with several large suitcases. I take a step in the doorway.

“Hey, do you want some help?”

She lookes at me, startled.

“Actually yes, some help would be nice.”

She gives me her keys and tells me which car is hers so I can take her suitcases to her room while she unpacks. I don’t know why she trusted me to do that but I wasn’t about to refuse just after I offered to help her. 

Her car was really nice. Her suitcases were really heavy. Everything looked... expensive.

After about 20 minutes and 4 suitcases I return to her room empty handed and give her keys back to her. Half of her suitcases are unpacked and empty while the others are propped against the wall waiting to be unpacked.

She smiles at me brightly.

“Thank you so much! This really means a lot.”

I run a sweaty hand through my hair. 

“No problem. Hey, what’s your name?”

“Sonia.”

It suits her well.

“My name’s Akane. Nice to meet you.”

I grin at her. She stands up and brushes off her behind. Her hair is messy and sweat glistens lightly on her forehead. I’m suddenly self conscious and I remember my sweatshirt. Damn it, I left it in Nekomaru’s room. Oh well.

“Would you like something to eat? I already unpacked all of the food I brought.”

I am pretty hungry.

“Sure thing. I’m not picky.”

She walks over to the small cupboard in the kitchen area and grabs a rather fancy looking box of cookies and some plates.

“I am sorry I don’t have any chairs yet, is it okay if we sit on the floor?”

I nod. We both sit down on the floor across from each other and she dumps some of the cookies on a plate. I eat one immediately. They’re very good.

“You’re so strong.”

I look up at her.

“H-huh?”

She suddenly leans in over me and her face is very close to mine. 

“May I touch you?”

“U-um sure..?”

She puts her hand on my shoulder and traces her fingertips down my arm. I shiver. She brings both of her hands up to rest on my shoulders and crawls around me on her hands and knees. I sit stiffly. When she is directly behind me, she puts her palms on my shoulder blades and slides them down my back to the base of my spine.

“Wow...”

I swallow.

“Wh-what is it?”

“You have a very impressive body. What do you do?”

“Oh- I’m real into boxing and I do a lot of exercise.”

She hums in acknowledgement and continues touching my muscles. When she brings her fingertips down to my hips I shiver again. I’m a bit self conscious because I’m only in a sweaty tank top and sweats but I’m... enjoying this.

She crawls around to face me again and she leans in so close that her hair rests on my collarbone. It’s ridiculously soft. She smells so good.

Her lips graze my ear and I feel her hands rest on my thighs. 

“I can tell you’ve been looking at me. I think you’re quite attractive yourself.”

My breath hitches. She giggles softly in my ear at my reaction. She pulls back and brings her hands up to my collarbones, practically sitting in my lap. I’m frozen in panic mode and I can tell my face is an alarming shade of red. Her hand drags up my neck and her thumb rests against my chin. She leans over me and whispers,

“You’ve got a really nice pair on you too. I won’t tell you everything I like about you though, I wouldn’t want to make you too uncomfortable.”

I can feel her breath on my cheek. I’m so glad I decided to help her move in.

She moves back where she was originally sitting and delicately picks up a cookie like nothing happened. She gives off an incredible aura of royalty somehow. I’m incredibly flustered. 

“Oh no, I didn’t mean to hold you back for so long, you were on your way out right?”

“Oh... no it’s totally fine, I didn’t have anything to do today anyways.”

She stands up and brushes the crumbs off her lap. I do the same, and try to ignore the sweat stain I left on the floor. 

“Would you like to take these?”

She offers me the cookies and I take them gratefully.

“Yeah, thanks.”

She smiles sweetly. 

“It was lovely talking to you and I greatly appreciate all of your help Akane.”

Hearing her say my name made me feel kinda funny.

“It was nice talking to you too Sonia. Maybe I’ll see you around?”

She nods and walks past me to hold the door open. She waved at me as I walk down the hall, still a little shaky. 

My brain is completely fried until I push the lobby button in the elevator and reach in my pocket for the key card to leave. I feel a scrap of paper I don’t remember. I pull it out to examine it.

“XXX XXX-XXXX room 303  
let’s keep in touch <3  
-sonia”

I didn’t even see her write it.


End file.
